My Fallen Angel
by CaptainTorozu
Summary: He helped Dean and Sam save her. He thought he would never fall in love with a human until he meets Kendall and both of their lives change forever in ways they could not of possibly imagined but Kendall comes across a seemingly impossible decision that she has to make.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

_**As I was walking home I noticed three strange men sitting and talking in a 67 impala. Even though he was sitting down I could tell one of them was really tall but the other guy was harder to read, but as for the third one all i could tell was he was used to their arguments. I stopped myself from staring at them and I continued on my way towards home. As soon as I took a step onto my lawn the wind suddenly picked up. As i was trying to find my keys I heard a crash from inside my house. **_

_**"What now?" I muttered under my breath and I managed to find the right key. When I walked into my house I noticed that there was a struggle. Wallpaper was torn and books were on the floor. "Mom!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen "Dad!" I didn't see anyone but I heard something. Floorboards were creaking upstairs. Then there was a Scream. "Mom!" I grabbed a butcher's knife and I slowly walked upstairs. Walking into my Parent's room I saw my Mother on the floor all ripped up with blood everywhere.**_

_** "Mom!" That word was yelled as I ran to her side. Tears instantly ran down my cheeks. There was a deep growling coming from another room. The tears stopped and I picked up the knife again and slowly got up. Another scream was heard and it was the scream of my Father. I took a deep breath and started to walk down the hall. The screaming stopped and sooner than I knew it something was on top of me about to rip me to shreds. Suddenly the front door busted open and three people came rushing in and up the stairs. **_

_**"Hey!" A familiar voice yelled just as the thing had scratched me on my cheek. The thing had gotten off of me and ran off somewhere into my house. "Cas get her and take her outside and wait" **_

_**Said a less familiar voice. All of a sudden the knife dropped from my hand and I was lifted up. I stared up at who was carrying me and i couldn't see much because my vision was blurry but I thought I had saw the shadow of wings on the wall. After being placed on the ground outside my vision was no longer Blurry and I got a good look at my rescuer. "Hello there i'm Castiel." **_

_**"Um,Hello i'm Kendall " He looked at me and smiled. "Hello Kendall " I sighed then I remember what had happened and the tears came back. "What's wrong?" Castiel had asked. **_

_**"My parents just died!" I snapped then I apologized "Sorry Castiel i'm just pretty shaken up right now." "I understand." Then Castiel put an arm around me as a gesture to comfort me. A few minutes later Castiel Removed his arm as his Friends came over. **_

_**"Umm hello..." The tall one said. "Kendall " Castiel remarked. "So Emma tell us before this happened was there any weird signs or anything unusual in the neighborhood?" Said the tall one gain. It took me a few seconds to reply but I finally managed to. **_

_**"Umm, no just some wolves in the forest nearby but I didn't think anything of them I just ignore them basically." **_

_**"Well Emma if you notice anything strange just umm call this number I guess" The tall one said handing me a slip of paper. "Thanks." We talked for a few more minutes and then they were about to leave but I managed to stop Castiel. **_

_**"Hey Castiel!" I ran up to him. He looked towards me. **_

_**"Thanks for comforting me, it means a lot." He just Smiled and waved then got into the Impala with the other 2 and I watched them as they drove out of view and somehow I knew I was going to see them Again. **_

_**{End of part one} **_

_**Thanks for reading I hope you are enjoying the story so far. **_

_**{Special thanks to Wings Of Dean for helping me write this first chapter and come up with Emma's name} **_

_**{Please review and fav and part 2 will be up soon}**_


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

_**It had been a few days since I had seen them.**_

_**But I still felt like I was going to see them again.**_

_**As I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and when I looked up there it was,the car that I had been wanting to see, a 1967 Chevrolet impala.**_

_**My face instantly lit up and I started to look around for them.**_

_**When I was walking around searching I could smell Pine,Leather and Metal coming from the forest.**_

_**Somehow I knew they were in there.**_

_**After walking around In the forest for a while I had found deep in the forest an abandoned cabin.**_

_**I made sure my phone was turned on and I walked inside.**_

_**Inside there it was a disaster.**_

_**Glass was all over the floor and the smell from the kitchen was foul.**_

_**I thought I heard the sound of children giggling and laughing upstairs.**_

_**I carefully walked through the ruckus and I stopped when I saw a scrap of newspaper on the counter.**_

_**The date said 1912.**_

_**Before I could look at the two photographs somebody started to play the piano.**_

_**I decided to exit the house and when I did I got my phone out and decided to call the tall one.**_

_**It took a couple of rings but he picked up.**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Hey it's Kendall ."**_

_**"Oh um,hey what's wrong?."**_

_**I glanced back at the cabin and saw two little girls looking at me through a second floor window.**_

_**"Well, I sort of explored this abandoned cabin in the forest near my house and I think it's haunted."**_

_**"Wait is it next to a park?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"How far away is it from your house?"**_

_**"Like two blocks more or less."**_

_**"Kendall **__**how far are you from it?"**_

_**"Maybe like a foot or two away."**_

_**The tall one didn't reply for a few moments.**_

_**"Kendall don't go in that house again,just wait right where you are."**_

_**Suddenly i felt something cold being pressed against my head.**_

_**I looked all around me but nothing was there.**_

_**"Hey Kendall you still there?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**Suddenly I felt something sharp like a knife being stabbed into one of my arms a few times.**_

_**I fell to the ground in pain with one hand against the wound.**_

_**Then while I was down in pain The knife was stabbed into my right leg.**_

_**Then Darkness took over after I screamed.**_

_**When I woke up I found myself tied to a chair.**_

_**"Serves you right to trespass" Said something.**_

_**Then I heard the sound of a knife being sharpened.**_

_**"As for your friends, I sent them on a slight detour,but that will give me enough time."**_

_**"To what?" I yelled.**_

_**Suddenly a figure appeared before me and showed me their fangs.**_

_**"I think you know exactly what's going to happen Emma."**_

_**They started to close in on my neck with their fangs drawing ever closer to it.**_

_**I was ready to scream.**_

_**A few seconds before they dug in they were thrown off of me.**_

_**I opened my eyes and I saw Castiel untying me from the chair.**_

_**After he untied me and I managed to stand up I gave him a quick Hug because I was glad to see him.**_

_**Then I saw his friends cut off the head of my captor.**_

_**Castiel released me from the hug.**_

_**While he and his friends were talking I decided to slip outside and walk around some more in the forest.**_

_**Castiel and his friends walked out of the Cabin and I guessed they were heading towards the Impala.**_

_**As I was about to head home from the park Cas and his friends stopped me.**_

_**"Kendall are you ok?" the tall one asked.**_

_**"I got stabbed in my arm and in my leg,do you think im okay?" I asked "By the way what's your name?."**_

_**"Sam and this is My Brother Dean." He said gesturing to the guy next to him.**_

_**Dean just waved.**_

_**Sam and Dean got into the Impala and Castiel was still by my side.**_

_**I turned to him.**_

_**"Emma, are you going to be okay?" He asked politely.**_

_**I smiled and said "Yeah,thanks for asking Castiel."**_

_**"What were you doing in that forest?."**_

_**"I saw the Impala and I put two and two together and I wandered into the forest following you."**_

_**He smiled slightly then he gave me a slight wave then he got into the Impala with Sam and Dean.**_

_**When they Drove away I noticed that they had dropped a knife.**_

_**So I picked it up and headed**_** home.**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed reading this part :D Chapter 2 part one will be up next weekend, By the way guys i'm sorry i' haven't been posting very much I've been really busy but I will try to post one chapter of each of my fan fictions each weekend.

Please Review and favorite.


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

_(Dean's P.O.V)_

_"Dean?" Sam asked._

_"What I remarked?"_

_"Do you think that something is going on between Cass and Kendall?"_

_"What makes you say that Sam?"_

_He sighed then said "I don't know,Kendall just gives off the vibe that she likes Cass."_

_After pulling into the parking lot of a diner I replied "Can Angels even fall in love with humans?"_

_"I don't know maybe?"_

_"Go get me some pie would you?"_

_He sighed once again then got out of the Impala._

_Finally getting the Chance I turned up the music._

_I then noticed Cass and Kendall when I glanced to my right for a moment._

_(Kendall's P.O.V)_

_"How's your leg?" Castiel questioned._

_"It's getting better."_

_He Nodded._

_For a few moments everything was silent._

_I scooted closer to Cas on the bench._

_"Castiel?"_

_He turned towards me._

_"How long are these monsters going to chase me?"_

_He could tell I was scared so he grabbed my hands._

_"Sam and Dean are working on that."_

_"You probably need to get back to them then?"_

_"No I think i'll stay."_

_For the next hour or so we talked about our lives._

_"So your rebelling against Heaven?"_

_He nodded again._

_"I believe you."_

_"Not many people do."_

_I laughed then said to reassure him "Maybe the others are not as open minded as I happen to be."_

_I smiled at him and then he smiled at me._

_"So Kendall tell me more about yourself."_

_"What do you want to know?"_

_While I was Talking I noticed the way Castiel was looking at me._

_I tried a little bit not to make eye contact with him to much or else it might give something away._

_Just then he left after we said our goodbyes._

_And then I realized something._

_That I liked Castiel._

_No,that I have a crush on him._

_And it's true._

**_A/N:{Hey sorry for the short chapter I promise the next one will be shorter,and by the way guys do you have any suggestions on what kind of monsters they encounter in the future?}_**

**_A/N/2:{I hope you all liked this chapter and r waiting and wondering what will happen in the next one}_**


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

_**{Kendall's P.O.V}**_

_**It has been about two months since I last saw them.**_

_**In that short time period I have managed to keep myself out of trouble.**_

_**But somehow I knew I could never be as safe as I used to once be.**_

_**I wandered my apartment and came across the knife that they had dropped.**_

_**To be honest I almost had forgotten that I had it in my possession.**_

_**I wanted to call them and ask to speak to Castiel so I could vent to him about how I truly felt.**_

_**But some things are better of left unsaid,unspoken and hidden.**_

_**But I know that I want to tell him someday.**_

_**Perhaps that day will come soon and so will the chance for me to say those words.**_

_**There is always a good side and a bad side to things nothing about that will ever change.**_

_**I just hope that one day I'll find the courage.**_

_**Castiel told me before he left how to defend myself against monsters.**_

_**Demons with holy water,Were wolfs and shifters with silver and so on.**_

_**I took those lessons to heart and made myself promise never ever to forget them no matter what.**_

_**So basically they helped me become a Hunter.**_

_**And another reason why I want to see them again.**_

_**I want to thank them for helping me become a hunter now I see the world completely differently now,Not everything ends up alright all the time.**_

_**Sometimes you have to give up lesser things for better things as my friend Ashton always said, before he was killed.**_

_**I killed him actually,because he was a turned Vampire and he was killing many innocent people so I had no choice so I cut off his head.**_

_**I have grown stronger than I ever was before all thanks to two people and an Angel of The Lord.**_

_**{QUICK A/N: Hey sorry guys this chapter is boring But I just wanted to get this week's Chapter in before I forget,so I hope that you keep on reading from this point,and PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW DOWN below with suggestions of what Monsters they should go against in the future, and also COMMENTS/REVIEWS of what i can IMPROVE in my STORY/FAN FICTION, So with that in mind, I hope you continue reading the rest of this chapter!}**_

_**One night as I was putting away my weapons for the night before bed I could of sworn that I heard the sound of wings flapping in the distance.**_

_**But I ignored it and focused on the Hunt I was currently on with my friend who is also a Hunter.**_

_**She has been Hunting for about four months longer than I have been so we decided to team up.**_

_**We ended up figuring out that the vampire we were hunting was actually a bunch a teenagers with fake vampire fangs.**_

_**We walk back to her Jeep defeated.**_

**_All through out that night I every so often heard the faint sound of wings Flapping in the Distance._**

**_My first guess was that it was Castiel but I declined that thought so I wouldn't get my hopes up._**

**_Hailey {My Friend} Knows all about Castiel and the Winchesters from what I have told her and she constantly trys to take my mind off of him by trying to hook me up with men at bars._**

**_But they always end up reminding me of Castiel in Some way._**

**_END OF PART 2_**

**_{A/N: _**_I hope that this chapter wasn't to boring for you guys,Sorry if it was I am running out of ideas,So like I told you guys in the Quick Author's Note earlier in this story Comment/Review down below your suggestions on ways I can improve this Fan Fiction and Monsters that you think Kendall and Hailey should encounter in the future, Thanks for reading!, I hope you all are looking forward to the next part!}_


	5. Chapter 3

**{Kendall's P.O.V}**

_I was preparing dinner and after I turned around to get something from the fridge I noticed Castiel was suddenly in my way._

_"Hey" I said giving him a quick kiss then getting what I needed out of the fridge._

_"Kendall I need to tell you something,important."_

_I ushered him to the couch and sat down right next to him._

_"Cas what is it?" _

_He sighed and then said "Sam doesn't believe in us being together."_

_The news shocked me._

_"What are we going to do now?" Cas asked while grabbing my hand._

_"We can talk about this over dinner."_

**{Sam's P.O.V}**

_"Dean looks like another vampire infestation going on."_

_"Where?"_

_I looked and It happened to be in the same town that Kendall lives in._

_After telling Dean we were on our way._

_"Sam you were saying something about Cass and Kendall."_

_"Dean, Like i said earlier I don't believe that Angels and Humans can fall in love."_

_"Well Sam life is full of surprises, maybe they can but your just to stubborn" Dean then laughed and turned up the volume on the music._

**{Kendall's P.O.V}**

_After dinner Cas started to teach me more of the ways to defend myself against monsters._

_"Cas I need to tell you something just like you told me something earlier."_

_Cas payed attention to me carefully._

_"Well I thought you should be the first one to know that well, i'm a Hunter, I hunt with my friend Hailey."_

_Castiel's eyes widened a little bit._

_"Don't worry Cas i'm safe I promise you,I'm safe."_

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_A/N:{Hey everyone i'm sorry if this was sort I just ran out of Ideas for this chapter anyways I _**

**_hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Kendall's outfit for this chapter will be posted on my _**

**_Polyvore account {my username is songs-of-time} Anyways I hope you guys are excited to read _**

**_the next chapter coming soon anyways see you guys next week for a new chapter of Second _**

**_Chances ~ Bursting-Time-Songs}_**


	6. Chapter 4

_**_**REALLY QUICK AUTHORS NOTE:{Hey everyone so today I am going to be updating all 4 of my stories because for the next 4 weeks I am going to be busy and I don't know If I am going to be able to update but I am going to update now just so you guys know anyways enjoy the story!}**_**_

_**{Kendall's P.O.V}**_

_"Cas I told you i'm fine don't worry I take good care of myself when I go hunting."_

_Cas looked at me and I noticed his eyes screamed he was worried and scared and confused._

_"I don't want to loose you Kendall, I love you" He said then he pulled me in for a hug and his wings wrapped around us for a few minutes._

**_QUICK A/N: {At this point Castiel and Kendall have been dating for about 4-5 months sorry for the_**

**_big gap in time but i just thought you guys should know before i continue, And the continuation of this story _**

**_after this Author's note is a few days after the section of story before this Author's note,but now that,that is _**

**_out of the _****_way let's continue with the story Alons-y!}_**

_I looked up at Cas and ran one hand through his hair and stroked his cheek then kissed him._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands grabbed me around my back and pulled me closer to him._

_Just then I started to undo his tie and when it was fully undone I threw it on the counter._

_**Soon enough me and Castiel were in my bedroom.**_

**_At first he was on top of me kissing my neck and everything but I managed to gain control._**

_I've got to admit Cas is my first but right then and there I knew it would be a long time before we would need to leave each other's side._

_I know knew thing that I never did before all thanks to Cas, Like he taught me about Leviathans,Wendigos and ghosts._

_Perhaps I will be with Cas for the rest of my life but perhaps not but you never know what the future might hold for you it's full of surprises._

_After me and Cas had sex I had laid my head on his chest and I started thinking about my life and if it really means anything._

_Castiel seemed to know what I was thinking so He almost immediately said some words of encouragement to me to lift up my spirits and my heart._

**_{They have clothes on now}_**

_But suddenly my world slowly blacked out and I then heard the sound of smashing and a fight and Bodies being slammed_

_against the wall and grunting and screams of pain and agony just then when I opened the door of my bedroom to see_

_what the hell was going on but all I could hear was gunshots, I walked into the room slowly with a knife and some rock_

_salt in my hands but almost at the exact moment I stepped into view of what was attacking Sam and Dean I fell to the _

_ground but as I was falling I threw the rock salt I had in my hand But before I could see where it had landed I blacked out._

_I heard screaming and the battle continued._

_Soon I felt some liquid going down my arm and I knew without looking it was blood._

_I tryed to Open My _

_"Cas I told you i'm fine don't worry I take good care of myself when I go hunting."_

_Cas looked at me and I noticed his eyes screamed he was worried and scared and confused._

_"I don't want to loose you Kendall, I love you" He said then he pulled me in for a hug and his wings wrapped around us for a few minutes._

_But suddenly my world slowly blacked out and I then heard the sound of smashing and a fight and Bodies being slammed _

_against the wall and grunting and screams of pain and agony just then when I opened the door of my bedroom to see _

_what the hell was going on but all I could hear was gunshots, I walked into the room slowly with a knife and some rock _

_salt in my hands but almost at the exact moment I stepped into view of what was attacking Sam and Dean I fell to the _

_ground but as I was falling I threw the rock salt I had in my hand But before I could see where it had landed I blacked out._

_I heard screaming and the battle continued._

_Soon I felt some liquid going down my arm and I knew without looking it was blood._

_I tried to open my eyes but I just couldn't._

_Shortly everything went silent._

**_END OF CHAPTER 4_**

**_{Sorry everyone if this chapter was boring for you like I said earlier I am not very good at writing with Description._**

**_A/N:{ Looks like something terrible has happened to Kendall I wonder what was attacking Sam and Dean well I will tell you right now it was not the vampire infestation they were hunting but enough spoilers for the day!_**

**_Anyways I still hope that you liked this chapter and the outfit for Kendall for this chapter will be up on my Polyvore my username is songs-of-time._**

**_Anyways thanks for reading!}_**


	7. Chapter 5

_**{Kendall's P.O.V}**_

_The world around me was out of focus,I thought I could hear someone yelling my name but they were to far away._

_"Is this death?" I said out loud._

_I could hear the voices screaming no but I couldn't see who was screaming._

_My body was lifted up and I attempted to clear my vision to see who had picked me up but the world got even more out of focus._

_I could hear them a little more clearly, the voices._

_"Please, mam can you help her?" Said a voice that I hardly recognized._

_"HEY I NEED A STRETCHER IN HERE STAT!" then the woman said "Don't worry Sir, we'll try our hardest."_

_Soon enough I heard beeping._

_And I was finding it hard to breath._

_The struggle to figure out why I was here was difficult._

**QUICK A/N:{Hey everyone,umm so I know I am not**** very good at writing with description in my stories it's definetly something I need to improve on,anyways any ideas on how to improve this story and stuff like that}**

_Then two men walked in,they seemed pretty confident in the way they walked._

_"Kendall are you alright?" One of them asked.  
_

_I opened my eyes and saw someone who I might of seen before but I wasn't quite sure._

_Then I noticed a handsome guy next to him and somehow I recognized him._

_"Hello Dean" I managed to say._

_He got up from his chair and walked over to me._

_"He misses you" Sam interrupted._

_I smiled then looked at Dean again._

_"I'll go get him" Sam interrupted again and left the room._

_Dean was still by my bed and he took a seat on the edge if my bed and looked towards me._

_I raised one arm up and stroked his cheek._

_He grabbed my arm by the wrist and said "Kendall this is so wrong."_

_I then gave him a confused look "Don't you like me?"_

_He laughed a little but the look in eyes defiantly said that he wanted me._

_Forcing myself I finally managed to sit up and when I did I put one hand on Dean's cheek and stroked it a few times and the other other one in his hair._

_I then leaned in and so did he and unexpectedly and our lips collided and to me i suddenly thought if He was the one that had picked me up in his arms and had taking me to this place._

_I then ran one hand trough his perfect hair and kissing him felt right._

_I managed to take off his jacket and he started to ran his hands through my hair._

_Soon enough he ended up on top of me and everything just felt right with the world._

_Even though both of us heard people walking into the room we chose to ignore it._

_All I heard outside of me and Dean was the sound of something hitting the floor and one pair of footsteps leaving angrily._

_Dean and I suddenly stopped what we were doing and sat up._

_Sam was in the doorway._

_"What the hell Dean?" He almost yelled._

_Then he also stormed out like the person before him did._

_I looked at Dean and I rested my head on his shoulder and cried a little._

_I slowly stopped and looked at him one more time "What do I do now?"_

_Dean took a few deep breaths then finally said "I'll do my best to keep you safe, Kendall,no matter what."_

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_A/N:{it looks like Dean and Kendall have a thing going on now but what about her and Castiel? who knows?,anyways i hope you guys liked this chapter and here is the link for Kendall's outfit for the past 2 chapters you will have to copy and paste it sorry links won't work here { kendall/set?id=134879850} anyways see you guys next week for a update of Second Chances {a Doctor Who fan fiction} Anyways see you guys next week and sorry for not updating last week i was really busy.}_**


	8. Chapter 6

_**{4 Months Later}**_

**_{Kendall's P.O.V}_**

_It has been four months since I have last seen Castiel,I have no idea where he has gone off to but at the moment I kind of don't care,because I have Dean now._

_Me and Dean have been together for four months and I am enjoying it more than I expected to._

_Don't get me wrong I love Castiel but I also love Dean._

_Haha that means Sam has been having to sit in the backseat so I guess that's all that has happened recently._

_Over the months Dean has Trained me in the ways of killing other Supernatural beings and monsters and told me about all the kinds of protections and stuff like that._

_And also just to be extra safe I got the Anti-Possession Tattoo._

_Other than all the danger with Hunting I would say my life is going pretty good right now._

_The three of us pulled into a motel and Same got out of the car first so me and Dean could have a chat._

_I unbuckled my seat belt and scooted closer to him._

_He reached into his pocket and gave me something._

_It was a fake FBI badge with the name Agent, Montaque._

_I hugged him and I felt at home and safe in his arms because I know that Dean would always be there to protect me._

_After getting out of the car I saw Castiel and he was motioning for me to come to him so I walked toward him._

_Dean grabbed my arm "Where are you going?"_

_I looked at him then looked back to Castiel and he was gone._

**FLASH FORWARD TO LATER THAT NIGHT**

_Everyone had now gone to sleep except me I had way to much on my mind I looked over at Dean and Smiled,His arms were wrapped around me and it felt so right to be in his arms._

_I turned over in the bed and scooted closer to him.  
I stroked his face then gave him a kiss._

_Then I rested my head on his chest when he whispered "Kendall?"_

_I looked up at him through the darkness.  
"What babe?"  
"Do you still love Cass?"_

_It took me a moment to process what he had just said "I still do but Dean trust me I love you more."_

_He rubbed my back and I smiled at him through the darkness even though I knew he couldn't see me._

_"I love you" he whispered romantically._

_And also romantically I whispered back "I love you to."_

_I buried my face into his Chest and drifted to sleep._

**THE NEXT DAY**

_The next day we were in the middle of working on a Werewolf Case but I kept having the illusions that Cas was calling out to me like he was lost and needed guidance or that he missed me but whenever I looked away then looked back he would always disappear._

_It seems like almost every case I would always see Cas calling out to me for help,this has happened for the past five cases but nobody has noticed anything yet._

_Or so I thought one day when I got into the Impala when Sam was out on a quick Pie run._

_"Kendall what is going on with you I mean it's seems like nowadays you are always getting distracted by something while working on cases._

_I looked at his eyes and could tell he was really concerned,I have never seen him so worried before so I told him "Dean,The reason is that...while working the past couple of case...I've been seeing Cas but he is always gone in a flash and I don't know what to do about it."_

_He reached out his hand in between us and I placed my hand on top of his then he said "Kendall,I meant what I said...That I would protect you no matter what...I love you...look babe I don't want to lose you."_

_I hugged Dean and then replied with this remark "Dean...I don't want to lose you and Believe me I love you to and I will try to return the favor."_

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

_The monster snatched the gun out of my hand and threw it across the room before I screamed the words were stopped from spilling out._

_I'm not going to get out of this, I thought,this will be the end of me._

_To Sam and Dean I have been working a case alone,well not completely alone with my Hunting friend Hailey who has been hunting with me for months before I started hunting with the Winchesters._

_It felt so good to reconnect with her after so long._

_The monster walked into the darkness somewhere and I heard the slow movement of feet and hands untie the ropes bounding me to this chair._

_I untied the bound son my legs I ran over to my gun and picked it up and took the tape covering my mouth and just as I was about to put my gun in it's holster I heard Castiel's voice "Kendall."_

_I turned around in shock and came face to face with someone I thought that I would never see again._

_"Cas,where have you been!,We have been worried sick about you...I have been worried sick about you."_

_I looked into his eyes and saw that they were full of pain._

_I took a few steps towards him and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Trust me I have missed..." but he interrupted me._

_"Kendall, If you loved me then why did you go to Dean?" he asked the question I knew that I would have to face someday._

_It took me a few moments to even begin to think of a response._

_The thing was that I love Cas but I also Love Dean,but the hardest part is choosing,I mean both of them have taught me so much,Cas taught me how to sense when an Angel is nearby,but Dean has taught me so much more stuff about Hunting,Survival but like I said I have no idea in Hell on who to chose._

_I opened my mouth to speak but the words never came out only tears did._

_"I understand if you want to be with Dean...If that is what you choose then I certainly hope that we can still be acquaintances."_

_"Cas wait..." but before I could say anything else he flew away somewhere and Hailey came into the room._

_"Oh my God,Kendall let's get out of here!" She ushered loudly because of the fact that the monster was nearby and getting closer._

_I wiped my tears and with my gun in hand I ran into the darkness of the hallway of god knows where._

_"How long were you there?" She asked as we rounded the corner._

_"A few days I believe like three or four" I remarked._

_"The Winchesters are waiting for you outside I think I told them to meet here after they got done with some case they were working on while I was over here,Dean was worried about you."_

_I ran away farther into the darkness to avoid anything else because all I could possibly think about right now was Cas._

_I ran and I ran as fast as I could for the fact the monster had started running after us and I soon ran outside and into Dean's arms crying._

_He held me tight and I buried my face into his shoulder and forced the pain to stop._

_"I need to talk to you."_

_Me and him got into the Impala._

_"I saw Cas."_

_"What?!,in there?"_

_"Yes but he's gone now,I have no idea where he went." I continued "He flew off somewhere perhaps to work on some case or something?"  
_

_"Did you love him?"_

_"What?"_

_"Did you love him?"_

_I took a few shaky breaths "Honestly I did but he made it pretty clear he doesn't love me back,Dean I meant what I said earlier,I love you and i'm choosing you."_

_He motioned for Sam and Hailey to get into the Impala._

_"Hey,we should do a case together." Hailey said to Sam and Dean as she got into the car._

_"Is that alright with you Kendall?" asked Dean._

_I looked at everyone in the car and then looked back to Dean and said "Of course,let's kick some son of a bitch's ass."_

**_END OF CHAPTER 6_**

**A/N:{Hey everyone I hope that you liked this chapter,anyways Do you guys have any ideas for this Story I have run out of ideas so please when u make a review to this chapter add some ideas for the story it would mean a lot!}**


	9. I NEED YOUR HELP

_**A/N:{Hey everyone I have been running out of ideas for this story but I was wondering if you guys had any ideas for this story so please write a review and add your ideas for this story and each idea will be given a mention as to who gave the idea for the chapter, Thanks guys!}**_


	10. UPDATE 1

_**I dont have internet at my house right now so i wont be updating my storys but i will hopefully get it later this month.**_


	11. UPDATE 2

_**I got internet back at my house so I will be trying my best to update all of my Fan Fictions :)**_

_**Sorry for the long wait everybody!**_

_**~Torozu**_


	12. Chapter 7

_**{Kendall's P.O.V}**_

_**From what I could tell Hailey and Sam Winchester had Fallen in love.**_

_**I smiled at the fact of how cute they looked together.**_

_**They have only been dating for a few weeks now but they are inseparable.**_

_**Me and Dean have been dating for about 4 months now and I couldn't be happier.**_

_**Well...when I say that I mean...Maybe I would of been happier with Castiel...but...I made my choice.**_

_**About a month ago I did something extremely stupid.**_

_**I almost ended my life because I was under the influence of a monster that everyone hated me and that they would not even look for me since I was gone and out of their life's and they were happy about that.**_

**_Just as I was about to end it all I was stopped by someone...I didn't see who it was but they saved me._**

**_I turned around and nobody was there and all that I could see was Dean running in my direction before I blacked out._**

**_I am forever grateful to Dean who saved my life._**

**_"Babe wake up" I heard his soft smooth voice whisper._**

**_I opened my eyes but in the bed my back was to him so he couldn't see if I was awake._**

**_I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and I shifted my weight to face him and I almost gasped._**

**_The reason being is that I thought I had seen Cas but then I blinked and saw Dean instead and only partly was I disappointed._**

**_In the motel room all that could be heard was breathing and a Telivison that had it's volume put down low...loud enough to hear it but low enough to fall asleep to._**

**_Dean had figured out that I liked to fall asleep to noise and that I found it soothing and I thanked him for that but he could tell by the tone of my voice that something was wrong...terrible wrong._**

**_Demons were everywhere that you looked._**

**_Even if he wasn't a Demon yet he could be in the future._**

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_A/N:{Hey everyone sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to do a quick update since I have been gone for a long time, Kendall's outfit for this quick chapter will be posted when I post the next chapter, which will be longer I promise anyways I hope you guys have had a good Christmas and I will see you soon with a brand new chapter of one of my Fan Fictions ~Torozu}_**


	13. Chapter 8

**_{Dean's P.O.V}_**

I woke up and she wasn't beside me.

"Kendall?" I called out into the empty room.

I glanced at the other bed and saw that Sam and Hailey had left as well leaving me alone in the room.

I found my way over to the window and immediately I see Sam,Hailey and Kendall in the Impala talking about something.

My mind started to think about what they could possibly be thinking about.

I turned my back to the window and noticed Kendall's phone on the bed...I picked it up and I was greeted by a photo of the two of us after we went out to a nice dinner once.

That photo made me stop to think about Cas and how he and Kendall were madly in love once and now we have no idea where he could be.

"Cass I need you buddy I need to talk to you about Kendall" I said out loud on while kneeling.

Just a few seconds after I finished speaking Cass appeared right in front of me.

**_"Dean what is it? Is Kendall alright is she hurt?"_**

"Cass calm down Kendall is fine but I just had a few questions."

**"Alright"**

"Cass did you love her?"

There was a moment of silence then Cass said **"I did love her once but now she loves you Dean and there is nothing I can do about that."**

"Cass don't be so hard on yourself Kendall talks about you all the damn time she misses you and your doing some business or whatever somewhere else when she needs you?"

But before I could get three more words out he was gone and Kendall,Sam and Hailey entered the room once more and I turned to them.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Dean the three of us were talking and how about we go to Las Vegas for the weekend we can use a break from all the demons and monsters we've been killing" Sam suggested.

I looked to Kendall and she smiled at me and she was beautiful as ever and I just couldn't say no to her.

"Sam your driving" I said putting my arm around Kendall's shoulders and for a moment I thought I had heard Cass whisper something into my ear but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_A/N:{Hey everyone I am really sorry for not updating in a long time I have been extremely busy but I am glad to the short chapter I just wanted to do a quick update since I have been gone for a long time oh and Kendall's outfit for this quick chapter will be posted on my Polyvore account just look for the username songs-of-time and look for the set called Fan Fiction Character Kendall #8, which will be longer I promise anyways I hope you guys have been having a good day and I will see you soon with a brand new chapter of one of my Fan Fictions ~Torozu}_**


	14. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I am so sorry that I have not been posting the computer where I write my Fan Fictions has broken and I don't have any other computer at home to write them on but I promise that I will post whenever I can until I get a new computer when that happens I will go back to posting once a week**

**thanks so much for reading this update**

**I hope you guys are still my fans**

**-Torozu**


	15. Chapter 9

_**Kendall's P.O.V  
~~~~~~~~~~~**_

He looked so empty inside and so lost inside of his thoughts he didn't notice me until I had walked in.

That look that he gave showed he had been having a lot on his mind for a long time now.

I slowly walked up to him as he slowly lifted himself to his feet and turned to me.

Before either of us could say anything he pulled me close and held me tight like he was afraid of loosing me even though I wasn't going anywhere.

"Babe what's wrong?"

He released me from his grasp and sat down slowly on the bed.

"I can't help but feel that I am loosing you,loosing your love,loosing a purpose" His eyes were watery and I could barely stand to look at him while he was sad.

"Your not going to lose me that I can prom..."

He cut me off before I could finish "Promise? what about that other guy that you have been fondling with what is he to you?... what am i to you? Just a fall back plan or is he the fall back plan?"

The tears began to run down my face "Trust me...I love you!"

He stood up and wiped away the tears and then look at me with his intense eyes.

Right then I knew he was feeling terrible for what he had said.

I fell to my knees and so did he to keep up with me I guess.

I felt terrible just terrible for not realizing what I was doing earlier, I have been denying feelings for a man that I love but the truth was I love both of them but I can't decide which one...not yet at least.

The room was silent for what seemed like eternity but it was only five minutes.

I looked up at him and he was whispering something into his phone.

I got up and slowly walked towards the door.

"When will you come back?" he asked me with pain in his voice.

I glanced behind me one last time before leaving the room.

I didn't give him an answer I am just not able to make a decision about a lot things nowadays but I need to hurry up and decide or once I chose it either might be to late or I might regret my choice.

As I got into the car I took a few deep breaths to clear my mind and forget how stressed and sad I was.

When I opened my eyes once more I looked all around me and I saw that I was in the same car that I had gotten into to clear my thoughts and to my left a different man was sleeping in the Driver's seat and his name is Dean and I am in love with him.

In the backseat is his brother Sam and his girlfriend Hailey.

I looked back at Dean and I scooted next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

Soon I felt a strong arm pull me tight and even without looking I could tell it was Dean.

I feel into a deep sleep soon after he placed a kiss on my lips.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_A/N: {Looks like Kendall has been talking to a strange man in her dreams could the man be Cass? You will find out soon! I want to thank you guys and gals for reading this story and for all the favorites and the follows it means a lot to mean and I have kind of been getting in the mood for writing more so you might see me update my stories more frequently :D anyways Kendall's outfit for this chapter will be up on my Polyvore account my username is  
__songs-of-time and look for the set titled "Fan Fiction Character Kendall #9" anyways thanks once again for reading this and I will update again soon!  
~Torozu}_


	16. Chapter 10

_**Dean's P.O.V  
~~~~~~~~~~~**_

She looked so beautiful when she slept.

I brushed some hair out of her face and got out of bed.

It was hard for me to leave her side but Sam had called me a few minutes ago saying that he and Hailey had discovered something and that it was a new case

I didn't know weather to leave her a note or to just leave but all I knew is that I was in love with her and the way she made me happy but I couldn't help but feel guilty that I was not the one she is suppose to be with after all she is suppose to be with Cass but she doesn't even remember him I think.

Thinking about Cass made me wonder if he ever thought about Kendall wherever he might be and if he still loved her but of course I would probaly never know the answer to that question...not for a while.

I better let her sleep for a while longer she had one heck of a day yesterday even though she might not remember it all.

So I quickly wrote a little note and left it on the nightstand but before I left I took one last look at her and kissed her forehead.

It hurt me to be in love with someone else's girl but I truly loved her but I had no idea if she loved me or if she has ever loved me but before any other thought entered my mind I exited the motel room to meet up with Sam.

_**Kendall's P.O.V**_

I woke up and tried to ruffle Dean's hair if he was still sleeping but I felt nobody besides me and I was shocked.

My eyes flew open and glanced frantically around the room looking for clues as to why he wasn't laying right next to me.

After finding the note it made me relax a bit more but why would they go investigate a case without me but I didn't mind that much I guess they needed bonding time just the three of them or whatever was really going on.

After getting dressed I was startled by a all to familiar voice.

"Kendall,We need to talk."

I turned around and there he was a man in a trench coat with the darkest hair that I have ever seen but someone all memory of him clicked into my mind and I remembered him.

"Cass, I never thought that I would see you again, I have missed..." I was cut off.

"Save the sweet talk Kendall I just came here because Dean called me and now that I know he isn't here I need to go."

"Don't go!" I said grabbing his hand.

He turned gently and stared at our hands touching each other.

"This isn't right you love Dean not me, no you could never love me because your heart is with Dean Winchester and I need to respect that."

I took a few deep breaths because I knew this conversation was going to get difficult.

"Cass I don't even know who I am in love with I am not ever sure who I am!"

There was silence and I broke it "I just don't know anymore I mean Love has NEVER been one of my strong suits."

"Well when and only when you find out who you really love then you can give me a call"

Before he could say another word I crashed my lips onto his and ran one hand through his dark locks.

The kiss seemed to last forever but when it was over it felt to short.

"I promise that I am going to make up my mind okay?"

But I never got to say those words because he left before I could say them and then I sat there for what seemed like hours trying to hold back tears except when I heard the rattling of the doorknob I jumped back into bed and pretended like I was still sleeping so they might not of gotten suspicious.

I fell asleep to the comforting embrace of Dean and someone I knew picking between Cass and Dean would not end well.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_A/N: {Hey everyone! it looks like Kendall is going to have to start thinking about who she really wants to be with but when she chooses how will it affect her life? Are you guys all for Kendall and Dean or Kendall and Cass? Anyways Thank you guys and gals so much for reading this story it means a lot to me and Kendall's outfit for this chapter will be up on my polyvore so my username is "songs-of-time" and look for the set called"Fan Fiction Character Kendall #10" I also wanted to let you guys know that I might not be updating as frequently as I have promised it's just that I have a lot going on in my life right now like school and family things but I will update whenever I can thanks for being such loyal fans you guys and gals are awesome anyways see ya next time that I update!}  
~Torozu_**


	17. Chapter 11

_**Kendall's P.O.V  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since that day he has been in my thoughts.

Who did I really love? I had no clue but I was trying to figure it out.

I mean one of the men I loved had one arm around me and it felt so right to be in his arms but when I kissed Castiel the other day that also felt so right.

But how could I possibly chose between the two?

When would be the right time to tell them which one I have chosen when I have chosen them?

Why is love so complicated? Why can't I just simply decide?

I guess I already knew the answer to some questions that were floating around in my mind.

I was afraid.

Afraid that after I chose one of them I would lose the other.

And I didn't want that to happen.

Sometimes you have to make decisions that you don't want to make but I didn't want to let the thought linger in my mind for much longer than it needed to be.

I truly did love both of them but it was going to be a long time before I chose.

I was laying on the bed and my back was to the door and the door opened and closed and I didn't bother to turn around because I knew it had to be one of them or Sam and Hailey.

Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer and I was now in their warm embrace.

"Babe?" He said into the silent room.

I turned to look at him and he saw that I was crying.

We exchanged no words he just held me close as I shed tears.

I didn't want either of them to not be in my life because the truth was I needed them both in it no matter who I chose I couldn't imagine my life without either of them.

Throughout that day I didn't speak much I kept getting lost in my own personal train of thought and I had to be snapped back to reality a couple of times.

But I was surrounded by people who loved me and I loved them back but what would they think of me if they really knew what was going on in my head.

I joined the conversation after thinking that I saw Castiel at the corner of my eye through the window but I decided to live in the moment.

But eventually I would have to chose.

The question is...will it end well for me?

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**A/N:{It looks like things are getting more serious for Kendall but who is she going to chose? And what else is going on in her head that she doesn't want the others to know about? Thank you guys for reading this I am glad I finally got the chance to update and I will now try to update at least once a week more or less and I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter and Kendall's Outfit for this chapter will be up on my Polyvore my username is "songs-of-time" just look for the set called "Fan Fiction Character Kendall #11" I'll see you guys next week!}**


	18. Chapter 12

_**DEAN'S P.O.V  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~

I glanced at her from time to time as I drove not knowing where I was going.

I could not deny that she was beautiful but she was Castiel's girl in the first place,what should I do should I tell Cas that sometimes I don't even have to say anything to know that she is missing him or how I actually felt about her, I knew I had to do something about it but it is not my discussion to make it was Kendall's. I remember once she told me that she used to go by her middle name which is "Emma" whichever one she preferred they both sounded like the name of a beautiful lady.

What if she was the one?

NO

She can't be the one she was not my girl in the first place she was with Cas.

But even thought she might not be mine how come I cant help but feel like I owe it to her to protect her?

**"Damn it"** I said under my breath.

**"Dean what's wrong?"** She quietly questioned and her voice was clear as day even though it was nighttime.

**"Oh...um nothing just caught up in my thoughts at the moment that's all, go back to sleep."**

Even though the car was silent I could tell that she was still awake and I was proven right when I saw a light turn on in the corner of my eye I glanced her direction and she was on her phone looking at some pictures of whom I could not tell.

**Kendall's P.O.V  
~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean was acting weird yet again, he has been acting weird for a couple of days now to be honest and I did not know what to do about it.

When was I ever going to get the courage to tell him what has been on my mind recently and that I had spoken with Cas a couple of times since Dean last saw him.

The angel had been in her head for as long as she could remember,but she could not tell if she was in love with him or the hunter that sat beside her.

Castiel was always in her head but Dean she let slip her thoughts because she knew he was okay in the end no matter what the challenge was.

Perhaps she had already made her choice a long time ago but she did not know how long it would take her to realize who she actually and truly wants to be with.

I got a text and noticed it was from my Coworker Carly.

**Carly:Hey Kendall just want to say hello since we haven't hung out in a while what have you been up to?**

I glanced at the rest of the people in the car and in my mind I was trying to word what I was doing.

**ME:Hey Carly, umm I have not been up to much to be honest just heading out of town to see my parents at the moment sorry I was not at work yesterday.**

I turned off my phone and shoved it in my pocket and ignored when another text came in.

I had been to lost in thought about Cas and all of the other things that I have been having in my head and I do not know what I am going to do with all of them.

Castiel was the first person that I have truly loved, Before him I used to be with this guy named Alex and I thought he was the one,until one day without

explanation he broke up with me over text,during one of my siblings birthday parties,I have not spoken to him since but It felt both good to not have him in

my life anymore and at the same time it felt lonely because I thought he was the one but I was terribly wrong.

I forced myself to stop thinking about love for the time being because I do not know what the hell is going on between me and Dean he has not even asked

me to be his girlfriend and neither has Cas even though he has an excuse and does not know dating rituals or something like that.

I closed my eyes and thought about something anything but Dean or Castiel but it was extremely hard until I opened my eyes and the Impala flew into a tree

and the world went black.

**A/N{Hello everyone :) Thank you so much for reading this chapter of the story it took me a few days to write this due to having Writers block **

**but I think it ended up being a good chapter. Anyways it looks like Kendall will be making her choice soon but who will she chose and what **

**will the consequences of her choice lead to? will it be good or bad? who knows anyways the outfit for Kendall in this chapter will be up on my **

**Polyvore which is songs-of-time in my collection called "My Fallen Angel" It will be called "Fan Fiction Character Kendall #12" **

**thank you guys once again for reading and supporting and I will update soon!  
**

**~CaptainTorozu}**


End file.
